


Lenten Drabbles: Glee

by Bethynyc



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lent this year I decided to write a drabble a day. I missed 2-3 days because of extenuating circumstances, but I'm posting these here and now, by fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenten Drabbles: Glee

3/21/11  
Title: Slow Dance  
Fandom: Glee, Kurt/Blaine  
Prompt: goawayplease wants a drabble about dancing. If that fits into a-fandom-any-fandom

As MP3s played softly in the background, Kurt studied chemistry. A tap on the shoulder made him look up and smile.

“Can I talk to you?” Blaine seemed nervous.

Kurt closed the textbook. “I could use a break.” A slow song started to play, and Blaine held out his hand. Kurt took it. “What is it?”

“Will you be my date to Prom?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt close. They swayed in time to the music.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “But I'm in charge of formalwear. We are not wearing sweat-stained rejects from Mr. Tux.”

~*~*~*~

3/22/11  
Title: Friday Night Dinner  
Fandom: Glee, Kurt and Carol  
Prompt: flaming_muse requested Glee, Kurt, nervous.

Kurt straightened his jacket, adjusted his tie, then tugged at his jacket again.

“Honey, you look great.” said Carol from behind him.

“I just want to make a good impression.” Kurt replied.

Carol patted his shoulders. “You will. Now, Finn's setting the table, and we got that cheese you like for an appetizer.” The doorbell rang. “You want me to get that?”

Kurt took a deep breath. “No. I will.” He quickly kissed Carol on the cheek. “Thanks.” He walked quickly to the front door and opened it. “Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Blaine. Welcome.”

~*~*~*~

4/1/11  
Title: Snow  
Fandom: Glee  
Prompt: flaming_muse requested Glee - Kurt and snow

Kurt only let himself think about singing “Baby It’s Cold Outside” with Blaine in brief moments, like a thirsty person sipping water rather than gulping it. Every time he did, he got a tingle deep in the pit of his stomach, a warm fuzzy feeling that made him smile. When it snowed, though, his resolve broke, and he often walked out in the snowfall, humming. The snowflakes would brush his cheek and lashes, feather-light touches he dreamed were from Blaine.

The sky was grey and heavy, promising snow, so Kurt left his umbrella behind on purpose.

“I really can’t stayyyyy.”


End file.
